


Puppy Love

by glacis



Category: Justice League
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-31
Updated: 2010-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-06 22:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glacis/pseuds/glacis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally has a problem.  John solves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

_Puppy Love_

“He’s driving me crazy,” Hawkgirl growled.

Diana hid a smile behind an interested glance, and Shayera needed no further encouragement.

“I know he’s harmless, I know he’s bored, I know I should just swat him on the nose with a rolled-up newspaper,” she paused for Diana’s appreciative snort of laughter, “but I swear there are days I want to tie a lead weight around his ankles and drop him off the top of the Watchtower.”

Diana shook her head.  “What has he done this time?”

Shayera widened her eyes behind her mask until Diana could see white all around the irises.  “The same thing he does all the time!  Hound me for a date until I want to tell him to go stuff himself!”

“Well,” J’Onn put in softly from his seat at the window, “if he could, he probably would, then he wouldn’t be such a pest.”

At that point Diana had to leave the room to find some privacy to laugh herself hoarse.  Shayera glared at her retreating sister-in-arms and wordlessly huffed her irritation.  J’Onn gave her a gentle smile.

“He’s lonely.  And he’s young.  We all have our ways of lightening our burdens.”

As one survivor to another, she knew what he meant.  Still, it didn’t make Wally any more bearable.  Grumbling under her breath, she picked up her mace and stomped out the door, in search of someone to fight, to sweat off her frustration.  She brushed past the Green Lantern on her way out the door, mumbling “sorry” under her breath as he sidestepped to avoid being run down.

“What’s her problem?” John asked J’Onn, jerking a thumb over his shoulder at Hawkgirl’s rapidly retreating back.

“The Flash,” J’Onn answered with the slightest curve of a smile.  John nodded.

“As always.  That boy needs to get laid.”

“That’s the problem!” whined a new voice.  John looked over to his right, where a second before there’d been blank space.  Now a petulant, red-clad figure with a sparkling grin at odds with his puppy-dog eyes shrugged at him.  “If I could only find a girl willing to actually go OUT with me, I’d be SO much easier to have around!”

“Hmph.” John didn’t sound convinced.  Wally beamed at him.  John rolled his eyes.

Watching the byplay with amusement, J’Onn sensed something from the Green Lantern he hadn’t felt before.  As the banter continued, his smile grew.  On impulse, he pressed a button on the wall, locking the outer door and giving the main computer instructions to only open it in case of emergency.  Then he de-massed, sinking silently through the floor and giving the two men their privacy.

Wally was still whining about how tough it was to find a girl when he kept getting distracted by saving the world, or defeating super villains, or eating, when John cut in.

“So you’re saying your job gets in the way of your private life,” he sneered.  The sneer bounced off the Flash completely unnoticed.

“Ha!” Wally threw his hands up.  “What private life, that’s what I’m saying!  I can’t get a date no matter what I do.  The Princess sure isn’t interested, and if I ask Hawkgirl one more time she’s liable to pin me to the floor and pound me to paste.”  He sighed, a sigh so deep and heart-felt it sounded like it was coming from his toes.  Then he looked askew at the Green Lantern and blushed.

John’s eyes narrowed.  A moment later, Wally blurted, “It’s not just the job.”  He gulped.  “Promise you won’t tell anyone?”  A growl either scared the words out of him or convinced him of John’s discretion, because he mumbled, “It’s the speed.”

“Speed?” John asked after a very long moment of watching Wally stand there turning as red as his uniform.

“Yeah.”  The usually squared shoulders slumped, and for once Wally looked genuinely discouraged.  “There’s not really anybody else I can talk to about this.  I mean, Superman’s not really the type a guy wants to confide his shortcomings to, if you know what I mean, and J’Onn’s got his own losses to worry about, and Bats?  God, I can’t even THINK about going there.  Can’t imagine admitting this to Wonder Woman, and definitely not to Hawkgirl, if I EVER want a chance to go out with her.”

“In other words, I’m your confidant of choice because there’s nobody left?” John asked incredulously.

“No!” Wally exclaimed, finally looking up to meet John’s eyes.  “Well, yes, but I would even if there WAS anybody else… I mean, er, well… Oh, forget it.  Never mind.  Not important anyway.”

He turned and wandered, very slowly, toward the door.  Not being one to miss a cue, particularly one with all the subtlety of a brick to the head, the Green Lantern sighed and called out, “Wait.”

In a flash, literally, Wally was back beside him.  John rolled his eyes again.  Wally often had that effect on him.  “Talk to me.  What do you mean, it’s the speed?”

There was the blush again.  Wally took a deep breath, then said all in a rush, “No girl wants to get involved with a guy who comes in ten seconds flat.”

John blinked.  “Quick shooter, huh?”

That earned him a groan and a miserable, kicked-puppy look.  “Not like I can help it, man.  Super metabolism means everything’s fast, you know?  And it’s not like I don’t TRY to make it last, but nothing I do seems to make any difference.  The dating pool’s not all that big either; seems like all the girls I know, know each other, and they all TALK to each other.  About me!  Doesn’t exactly make for stellar reviews, if you get my drift.”

“So, what, you get it up, you get it off, you fall asleep, in under a minute, and your bed partner’s left to fend for herself?  No wonder you can’t get laid.”

“I’m not that selfish!” Wally protested.  “And I don’t fall asleep!  I may go get a snack, but at least I’m conscious.  And it’s not like I’m a one-shot wonder.  That super-fast metabolism has SOME advantages.  I can get it up again, pretty quick, and quite a few times, before I’m all wiped out.  But the girls don’t seem to like that much either.”  He grimaced.  “Guess I can’t blame ‘em.  Not a lot of fun to be on the receiving end when it’s hard, soft, hard, soft, hard, soft, hard, soft, squirt, squirt, squirt…”  He trailed off as he noticed that John was staring at him fixedly.  That unblinking black stare unnerved him.  “Uhm, GL?  You okay?  You IN there?”  He stepped up until he was toe-to-toe with John.

Who blinked, startling Wally so badly he nearly fell over.

“You ever considered doing it with a guy?” John asked abruptly.

“Yeah, all the time,” Wally answered without thinking.  His eyes widened, and his barely-receded blush roared back.  “I mean, yes, I don’t have any problem with that.  In fact, if I thought I had a chance, I can think of a few guys I wouldn’t mind asking.  But, man, if I can’t even bring myself to TALK about it with a guy, how am I going to survive the humiliation of having it HAPPEN with a guy?  Talk about setting myself up to fail!”

“You don’t have any problem talking about it with me,” John pointed out.

“You’re different.”  John glared, and Wally hurried to explain.  “I trust you not to laugh at me.  Or, well, maybe you’d laugh, but at least you wouldn’t pity me.  Don’t think I could handle that.”

“You’re saying you wouldn’t consider having sex with me.”

“No!” Wally yelped.  “I mean, yes, of course I would, but why on Earth would I think you’d want to have sex with ME?”

“Multiple orgasms,” John told him shortly.  He folded his arms over his chest and glared at Wally significantly.

Wally blinked.  “Huh?” he asked intelligently.  John snorted.

“True, it wouldn’t be fun for the catcher, with you getting hard and soft like that.  Going off like a water sprinkler.  Vibrating like a tuning fork.  But it would be a hell of a lot of fun for the pitcher.”

It took a few seconds for the sense in what he said to penetrate Wally’s brain, and John saw the instant Wally understood what he meant.  To his relief, Wally didn’t flinch.  If anything, he looked intrigued.

Not to mention horny.  Exceptionally horny.  He grinned at John.

John upped the intensity of his glare, letting a little green shine through.

Wally shivered.  A wind whipped up as he sprang into motion, body a red blur as he raced around John.  A moment later, the breeze played gently along John’s skin, his body now naked save for the ring on his finger and the boots on his feet.  He blinked.

Stared at the Flash, now creamy white where he wasn’t blushing bright red, who was also naked except for boots and mask.  John cocked his head and gave the mask a meaningful look.

Got puppy eyes in response.

“Don’t care,” he answered the silent question.  “Not fucking you unless I can see all of you.”  Wally’s blush spread until there was no white skin to be seen, only shades of red from light rose to firehouse crimson.  Encouragingly, his cock, while edging toward the purple side of the spectrum, was also fully erect and pointing right at John.

A blur later, mask and boots were piled off to the side, and John wasn’t surprised to see that Wally’s face was as ridiculously cute as the rest of him.  He was also bouncing in place.  All of him bounced.  John couldn’t help himself.  He licked his lips.

Wally came.

Whimpered like a beaten dog, cringed, and looked like he was doing his best to melt into the floor.

“Ah, crap,” he sighed.

“No problem,” John contradicted him.

“How not, GL?” Wally griped.  “I can’t even keep it up long enough to TOUCH you!”

John stalked over, grabbed Wally’s slippery cock with one hand and his chin with the other.  Forcing Wally to meet his eyes, he said simply, “Lube,” then reached up to close the gap between them and kissed Wally hard enough to make him lose his breath.

For once, the Green Lantern was faster than the Flash, probably because the Flash was still trying to uncross his eyes from the hottest kiss he’d gotten in his life.  John slicked his hand up with Wally’s come, circled around behind him, put a palm between Wally’s shoulder blades and pushed.  Wally leaned obligingly, resting his hands on his knees, and choked on a moan as John pushed two fingers deep in his ass.

And came again.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he chanted, voice anguished as he shook his head.  “Trying to hold on here!”

“Don’t bother,” John answered, sounding a little winded himself.  “Feels good around my hand.  Can’t wait to feel it around my dick.”

Wally moaned again, anticipation combining with John’s expert manipulation of his asshole to start to harden him up.  For the first time in his adult life, he blessed the amazing metabolism that usually ambushed his attempts at intimacy.

He blessed it ten times harder when John grabbed hold of his hips and shoved his cock as far in Wally’s ass as it would go.

“HOLY SHIT!” Wally screamed, and came a third time.

John was too busy holding on to the bucking, vibrating, shimmering body to reassure him that it was perfectly okay to come as many times as he’d like.  Not to mention the fact that he wasn’t sure he could form a complete word, much less a complete sentence.  He’d never felt anything like it.

Wally’s flesh was hot under his hands, the muscle clenching his dick like a pneumatic vacuum, rippling, then clenching, then milking him, while Wally’s entire body shook with the need to move engendered by the climaxes ripping through him.  Fucking the Flash had all the advantages of fucking a woman, coming and coming around him, only tighter and hotter and stronger than any pussy could hope to be.

John wasn’t sure, but he thought he just might have died and gone to heaven.

Wally wasn’t sure, but he thought he just might have found the permanent solution to his dysfunctional orgasmic problem.

The shuddering became harder to control as Wally lost his mind, humping back on John’s cock, come spurting out of him in regular bursts, each orgasm a little dryer, a little more intense, until it felt like his entire body was hot-wired to his cock.  John, in turn, called on his Green Lantern powers for purposes he’d never expected to use them for, to cage and contain the Flash against his body, until all that kinetic power seemed to be wrapped around him, threatening to pull his backbone out through the end of his dick.  He fought to keep from climaxing, every surge in Wally’s ass around him making it harder and harder to resist.

It was the best sex either one of them had ever had.

By the time John gave in, the only thought left in his head was to come so hard he’d black out.  Wally had come so many times he was bone-dry, still spasming, hands wrapped around the back of his thighs, bent double, voice rasping from screams.  John bellowed like a bull and threw his head back, thrusting his hips forward and clamping his hands around Wally’s hip bones, holding him still.

It was like trapping a tornado, with his dick stuck in the eye of the storm.

Dizzy with release, drained and exhausted, both heroes slumped to the floor.  Wally curled into a ball, John draped over his back, dick slowly slipping from Wally’s ass as Wally twitched and whimpered, trying not to breathe much less move as his nerves twinged with one last dry orgasm.  Covered in sweat and spunk, Wally panted, face flush against the floor.  The hands pressing into his flesh relaxed and John slid off, landing beside him with a muffled thump.

Using the last of his strength, suddenly aware that he was absolutely ravenous, Wally turned his head to look at John, unabashedly giving him puppy eyes, hoping to get his way.  “Hey, GL,” he croaked.  “Wanna go get some lunch?  Then, uhm, do this again?”

John, being unconscious, didn’t answer.  Wally grinned.  Shifted until he could cuddle up against John’s side, and made himself comfortable.  “Okay,” he mumbled, half-asleep, “nap first.  Food second.  Sex third.  I can do that.”

And when John woke up, they did.

END

 

WB JL cast:

Clark Kent, Superman

Bruce Wayne, Batman

Diana, Princess of Themyscira, Wonder Woman

Shayera Hol, Hawkgirl

Wally West, Flash

John Stewart, Green Lantern Corps

J’Onn, J’Onzz, Martian Manhunter


End file.
